


Nothing but the Truth

by Gilli_ann



Series: My Merlin Holidays fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, POV Alternating, Pining, Romance, Season/Series 02, Truth Spells, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: "I've come for the truth." Uther took up the space in front of Merlin, glaring down at him. "You are a sorcerer?"Merlin glanced at Gaius with pleading eyes, but he was unable to tell a lie. "Yes."In which an accidental magic reveal and a truth potion lead to initial heartache and soul-searching for Arthur and Merlin, followed by long-term happiness all around.





	Nothing but the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandiceWright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/gifts).

> Dear CandiceWright, happy holidays to you! :) This fic is based on one of your prompts and several of your suggested content tags. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The story focuses on Arthur and Merlin, but 'tis the season to be jolly, after all, so this brings happiness to all our main four. They just have to get through a bit of angst first. The fic goes AU after Episode 1 of Season 2, but also draws on plot points from the subsequent three episodes. 
> 
> **Thank you:** My encouraging and ever efficient beta deserves a lot of thanks. And a big thank you to the MH mods for organizing the fest once more! The holidays wouldn't be the same without it.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The BBC's Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit from writing this.

  


The day that changed everything was lovely and bright. That proved a good omen for the future, although it might not immediately have seemed so.

**Uther**

Sun streamed in through the council-room windows to form shimmering rectangles all across the stone floor. The king looked up from his rolls of parchments. Enjoying the light, he listened for a moment to the faint sounds of people and horses in the courtyard. He got up, stretched his back, and walked over to open the balcony door. The air outside was pleasant. 

Uther studied the view with a satisfied smile. The damage caused by the villainous ancient sorcerer, Cornelius Sigan, had mostly been repaired. The people of Camelot had returned to their ordinary activities, and in the fine weather everyone made light of their tasks and duties. Peasants and servants were walking past below, smiles on their faces and laughter on their lips. A villager's one-horse cart trundled slowly across the cobblestones. Its voluminous cargo was covered by a worn tarp. Guards patrolled the grounds, their red cloaks bright in the sun. There was a spring in every person's step today. 

The door across from Uther's balcony opened. Arthur stepped through and walked down the stairs to the yard, his half-wit manservant trailing in his wake. Uther shook his head, bemused. Those two were such contrasts in looks, class, poise, and purpose! He nodded in silent approval as his son strode confidently across the square. The heat of the day had clearly made Arthur discard his maille, and he wore a red shirt with a belt instead. 

Merlin was carrying a load of armour pieces and weapons. He struggled to keep up with Arthur's pace. The king watched as Arthur turned around and gestured, saying something that Uther couldn't hear. He was probably ordering the boy to hurry up with his armour-cleaning chores, and rightly so. 

Arthur rounded the peasant cart and continued on, leaving the slow-moving Merlin still on the other side of the rickety vehicle.

Everything happened so quickly, even as time seemed to slow down and all noise ceased. The tarp inside the cart was abruptly flung aside. Two men with crossbows stood up, both taking aim at Arthur and letting their arrows fly. Arthur, walking on, had his back turned to them. Unaware of the danger, he was defenseless. Uther saw the missiles in the air, their path straight and true. They could not miss. He instinctively raised his hand as if to ward off the lethal bolts. His lips parted in a silent cry. For a heartbeat, time stood still. This was the last moment of Arthur's life. 

The arrows suddenly changed their course in mid-air. They hit the castle wall far above the courtyard. At the same time, the cart lurched to the side as if moved by a mighty force. The two assailants lost their footing, tumbled to the cobblestones below, and knocked themselves out in the process. 

Uther glanced beyond the cart and saw the most surprising sight that day. Merlin stood some few feet away, with Arthur's weapons and armour scattered on the ground by his feet. His hands were raised in a gesture of command, and his eyes glowed.

This frozen tableau only lasted a moment. Then everyone and everything moved at once, the kaleidoscope's image changing completely. Merlin's eyes turned back to their normal blue. He lowered his arms and rushed forward, stumbling awkwardly in his haste to get to Arthur, who by now had turned around and dropped to a defensive crouch. Guards came running, while servants took flight. The spooked carthorse tried to take off, whinnying in fright. There were screams and shouts. Soon enough, Arthur and the guards had taken command of the two unconscious assassins and the old peasant who'd been driving the cart. 

Standing next to Arthur, Merlin slouched a little and looked forlorn. Nobody would have thought him a sorcerer, but Uther was in no doubt about what he'd seen. The boy had fooled them all, playing at being a bumbling simpleton, but the truth was out. 

The king backed away from the open balcony door and returned to his table in the shadows. He sat down with a thud, reaching for his goblet. 

A powerful and dangerous sorcerer, right under his nose, all this time! Merlin had been next to Arthur every day, all day, eternally in the prince's shadow. There was only one thing to do, and there was no time to lose. The boy was dangerous. The laws of Camelot, his own laws, were crystal clear.

And yet— Merlin had just saved Arthur's life.

Uther remained at his desk, deep in thought, steadily emptying the wine flagon while the squares of sunlight crept slowly across the floor. 

Eventually, Arthur arrived to inform his father of the assassination attempt. The simple old cart-driver knew nothing. The injured archers refused to speak, but judging by tokens on their persons, they had clearly been sent by King Odin. Luckily, their aim had been terrible and their footing worse, and their horse had spooked at a fortuitous moment. No harm had been done, and Arthur himself was safe and sound. 

Uther thanked his son, telling him he would take some time to consider how best to respond to Odin's cowardly attack.

He did not mention Merlin. Uther knew he had to act swiftly and decisively, but he didn't want Arthur to interfere.

**Gaius**

The physician's walk through the lower town had taken less time than expected. People were healthier than they'd been in a long time. No epidemics, nothing hunger-related, no mysterious illnesses brought on by magic. 

Gaius was pleased for Camelot and her citizens. He was also relieved to be able to return so quickly to his chambers. He was getting on in years, and his feet were bothering him. Now he'd have time to make a nice dinner in time for Merlin's return. Their shared meals had become the highlights of Gaius' days. 

Once he got through the door, he knew that something was wrong. There was a distinct air of danger, a foreboding sense of threat, though his chambers seemed the same as always— cluttered, sunny, and smelling of herbs and dust.

Searching for the source of his unease, Gaius turned and saw Uther. Only his long experience in keeping calm during the worst of calamities stopped him from jumping back in surprise and fear.

"Sire?"

"Court physician." Uther unfolded himself from the chair by the door and stood. Dressed all in black right down to his leather gloves, and with a stern scowl on his face, the king looked like the personification of contained menace.

"Where is Merlin?" Uther asked.

Gaius' heart sank. So this would be the day he'd feared since the boy arrived in Camelot, all too cocky and eager to use his magic in every situation. "I believe he's with the prince, Sire," he responded evenly. 

"He's a sorcerer. Don't insult me by trying to pretend that you didn't know," Uther spat. 

Gaius said nothing.

"I am sure you're fond of the boy. For a seeming half-wit, he does appear quite— lovable," Uther continued. "He also seems truly devoted to Arthur. I watched him save my son's life today."

"Sire?"

"Arthur needs someone like that, Gaius. There are too many threats against his life, magical or otherwise. But I need to be certain that Merlin is not just another such danger, biding his time for the moment to strike." 

Gaius placed his doctor's basket on the floor. His hands had gone numb, and he might have dropped it otherwise. Uther walked forward, stalking past Gaius and looking at all the herbs and bottles on his shelves. 

"You will make me a powerful truth potion, and make the boy drink it in my presence. I'll question him. If I'm satisfied with the answers, he'll not burn."

Gaius stood for a moment, taking in these surprising words. He had previously told Uther that he did not know how to make truth potions. He'd not wanted to give the king such a weapon against people with magic. Gaius was sure Uther remembered this. 

"As you wish, Sire."

* * * *

Several hours later, Merlin returned home. As usual, he looked tired, sweaty, put-upon, and hungry.

A meat stew was boiling on the stove, and mouth-watering aromas drifted on the air. Gaius looked up from the table, his heart aching, but his expression pleasant. "There you are, my boy. Long day, was it?"

"Oh, that smells so good, Gaius! I'm hungry. I've been cleaning all of Arthur's armour, and it just took forever. I don't know how that clotpole manages to get it so stained and dented every day. It's his personal special skill."

"I heard that there was an altercation in the courtyard?"

"Yes, some men tried to shoot Arthur. King Odin's assassins, Arthur said. It's always something. Nothing I couldn't handle."

" I hope you were careful, Merlin."

"Very. You know me, Gaius. When so much is happening, I always go unnoticed."

"Always?" Gaius sighed. "Well, sit down, my boy. I'll soon have our stew ready. Meanwhile, would you mind trying out this herbal energy drink that I've made? I hope that it will help some of the poorly old people in the lower town. 

"Poorly and old? Gaius, is that how you think of me?" Merlin laughed, reaching for the large mug in front of him. "Yes, of course I'll give it a try. Is is very foul-tasting?"

"I hope not," Gaius said, turning with the stew pot in hand to watch Merlin down the liquid in one long draught, grimacing slightly as he placed the mug back on the table.

"Oh, that was vile!" 

Gaius sighed. "Indeed. More vile than you may know, my boy. But I had no choice."

Merlin looked confused. "Gaius?" 

"Eat your stew, Merlin."

The boy dug into his meal as if he'd not eaten in days. "This is so good, Gaius. It reminds me of my mum's cooking. Delicious."

Knowing that by now, Merlin would be speaking nothing short of the plain truth, Gaius was flattered. "Thank you."

The stairs creaked. Uther descended from Merlin's room. He exchanged a brief glance with Gaius, who gave him a curt nod.

Merlin was completely taken aback. "King Uther! Have you come for Gaius' stew?"

In the middle of his worries, Gaius barely avoided laughing. Merlin always had food on his mind, that was certainly true.

"I've come for the truth." Uther took up the space in front of Merlin, glaring down at him. "You are a sorcerer?"

Merlin's gaze flickered to Gaius. The boy shook his head pleadingly, but he was unable now to tell a lie. "Yes."

"For how long? Who taught you?"

"I was born with magic. Nobody taught me. Well, Gaius' book of magic spells has really helped me." Merlin sent Gaius a grateful, dopey grin. The old physician wanted to sink through the floorboards.

"Is that so?" Uther grumbled. "Why are you in Camelot?"

"My mum sent me. She thought I'd be better off here, with Gaius. But now I stay for Arthur. And for Gaius too, but mostly Arthur. He and I are two sides of the same coin. Our fates are intertwined." Merlin nodded emphatically, meeting Uther's baleful glare without missing a beat. His voice turned emotional. "The Great Dragon told me so. It was difficult to believe him at first, the way he always speaks in riddles and insults, and Arthur is such a royal prat, you know. But now I do believe. Arthur will one day usher in a golden age, and I would readily give my life for his. I'll be his servant until the day one of us dies, hopefully a very long time from now."

"You've discovered the dragon?" Uther sounded genuinely shocked. "No, forget that for the moment, boy. First tell me what happened today, with the assassins."

"Arthur needs protection. He's always getting himself in harm's way. If not for me, he'd be dead ten times over." Merlin looked into Uther's eyes, his whole being signalling honesty and more than a little pride. 

"When exactly have you saved his life, sorcerer?" Uther sounded intrigued in spite of himself.

"Well, there were Odin's men today, and that time with the fake Lady Helen, obviously, and also when Sophia and the Sidhe enchanted him and tried to drown him, and those bandits in the forest of Dean, and the Black Knight, and when Nimueh lured him into that trap with the poisonous spiders, and those magic snakes of Knight Valiant's, and that sneaky Cornelius Sigan, and of course— the Questing beast...." 

"Enough!" 

Gaius couldn't help noticing that Uther seemed quite impressed and amazed, for all his stern tone.

"Do you mean any harm to me or to the kingdom of Camelot?" Uther asked.

"No, I don't. I think you are a terrible tyrant who kills people unjustly. You're blinded by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. That is wrong, and you're scary and dangerous, but I've somehow gotten used to you by now. And Arthur loves you. He needs time yet to become the great person he one day will be. You are safe from me. In fact," Merlin said earnestly, "I've saved your life, too. When that Edwin fellow used his beetles to harm Morgana and then you, I took care of him. I mean, I killed him. Otherwise, you'd be dead. You have nothing to fear from me, Uther Pendragon. But I wish you'd stop hurting and killing people who have magic."

Uther grimaced, cleared his throat forcefully, and stood up. "I think I've heard more than enough, sorcerer. Just one final question: does Arthur know about your magic?" 

"No. No, he doesn't." Merlin answered, his face turning sad. "I do so much for him, and he just thinks I'm an idiot." 

"That's as it should be. Now go to your room and sleep this off, boy." 

Merlin looked to Gaius, and at his nod, stood up. "That was a delicious stew, Gaius. Good night. Sire." Merlin inclined his head awkwardly in Uther's direction and ascended the stairs in a hurry, stumbling across the final step and falling through the doorway into his room. The door banged shut.

"Well?" Gaius asked.

Uther drew a gloved palm across his mouth, as if removing a bad taste. "I am satisfied. The boy is likely the best protector Arthur could ever have, and he clearly means Camelot no harm, for all his rudeness. With his clumsy ways and stupid expressions, no one will suspect him. He may remain here, at the prince's side."

Gaius nodded, too relieved for words.

"All this time he's practiced magic and enchantments right under my own eyes, and I never noticed," Uther muttered in disbelief. "You'd better keep the young man in hand, court physician. Make sure he tells no-one about his magic. And keep him away from that blasted dragon!"

"I'll make sure of it," Gaius replied.

"You're absolutely certain he'll remember nothing of this when the effect of the potion fades?"

"Yes, Sire. This evening will be completely wiped from his mind."

"Very well. We're done here. If you speak of this to anyone, including Merlin, I will have the both of you executed," Uther stated coldly, turning to leave. 

Gaius nodded. "Indeed, Sire."

"Have a good night," Uther said, closing the door behind him.

Gaius fell down on his chair, too exhausted to feel real relief. He was too old for desperate close calls like this! Mere minutes later, he had doused the fire, locked the door, and was fast asleep on his rickety cot, snoring softly. 

**Merlin**

He couldn't sleep. There were so many truths that he hadn't had time to divulge. He hadn't had the chance to tell them the greatest truth of all, and now he wanted to shout it from the palace turrets. 

Merlin paced around his tiny room, at intervals staring longingly out his window at the night sky, then paced some more. He was virtually bouncing off the walls. Truth bubbled in him, wanting to break free. It wanted to overflow in all directions, but mostly it wanted to reach Arthur. This was no time for sleep.

Opening his door a fraction, he could hear Gaius' snores. Good! Merlin adjusted his neckerchief jauntily and crept down the stairs, past the sleeping Gaius and on towards freedom. The door was locked, and he had to use one of his go-to spells to get it open. Then he was free, and he hastened through the empty hallways and the night-darkened colonnade to get to Arthur. 

The prince's chamber was dark too. Arthur was asleep, sprawling under the red sheets, his pristine white bed-shirt open at the neck to reveal enticingly golden chest hair. The moon illuminated the room in pale slivers of light. Merlin had to stop for a moment to take in how utterly perfect Arthur looked. His heart gave a jolt, bursting with emotion. Oh, to finally be able to tell the truth!

One simple spell lit all the candles in the room. 

Merlin gently perched on the side of the wide, royal bed. Breathing deeply to calm himself, he waited impatiently for Arthur to wake up. 

It didn't take long. Even in sleep, Arthur had a good fighter's instinct for reacting to anything out of the ordinary. He opened his eyes and sat up in one fluid motion, blinking in confusion at the sight of Merlin. 

"Merlin, you useless thing, what exactly are you doing? It's still dark outside."

Merlin beamed at him. "I'll disregard the name-calling. I'm sure you don't really mean it, Arthur."

"Why are you here, Merlin?"

"I need to tell you the truth. The biggest truth of my life."

Arthur sat up straighter, a sceptical expression on his face. "And this is the right time for that?"

Merlin leaned in, hands fisting the crimson bedspread. His eyes met Arthur's. "I love you, Arthur. I love you more than you can ever know. Even when you behave like the worst of entitled prats, I know you will always be the one for me."

Arthur stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless for a moment. He shook his head. "Have you spent too much time in the tavern tonight, Merlin? Has the sloe gin stolen your last wits, weak as they were?"

"I never visit the tavern. I don't get drunk. That's just an excuse Gaius made up," Merlin explained.

"Is that so? Then you must have been enchanted." Arthur looked around the quiet room warily, as if he expected a sorceress with flaming eyes to appear from the shadows. "Just relax, Merlin. Let me take you back to Gaius', so he can care for you until this passes."

"Gaius already knows what's up," Merlin sulked. "He's the one who gave me the truth potion."

"Gaius... he.... what?"

"Truth potion," Merlin spelled out slowly, enunciating the words as if speaking to a simpleton. 

Arthur swung his legs out of bed and stood up on the other side from where Merlin was sitting.

Merlin pouted. "I was hoping for a kiss. I've longed for a proper snog for so very long."

"If you don't start behaving yourself, your mouth will get acquainted with one of my fists first," Arthur grumbled. "Now where are my breeches?"

Merlin jumped to retrieve the garment, and rushed to give it to Arthur. "Here, let me help you put them on."

Arthur grabbed the breeches from his hand and wagged a finger admonishingly in Merlin's face. "Stay away from me, you besotted nincompoop!" 

Merlin stepped back. The hurt on his face surely had to be plain to see. "Arthur, don't you love me at all?" 

Without saying a word in response, Arthur stern-facedly dressed himself in a hurry, belted on his sword, and grabbed Merlin by the arm. "Come on, we're going back to Gaius."

"As you wish, Arthur," Merlin said, happy to have his love so near. Arthur opened the door, Merlin twisting in his grip to mutter a few brief words under his breath. The room was immediately cast into darkness.

Arthur stiffened. His grip on Merlin's arm tightened. "What did you just do?"

"I snuffed the candles with magic, that's the fastest way. It's dangerous to leave candles burning in an unoccupied room, and you seemed in such a hurry," Merlin explained.

Arthur froze, remaining tense and still on the threshold. In the shadow of the heavy door, Merlin couldn't see his face.

"You have magic?" Arthur eventually asked, all emotion leached from his voice.

"I was born with it. It's always been a part of me. Yes, I'm a sorcerer. But don't worry. I use my magic for you, Arthur. Only for you."

Arthur tugged Merlin back into his room and slammed the door behind them. "Light the candles again. I must be able to see for myself."

Merlin did as commanded. The room turned bright with shimmering flames all around.

Arthur pushed Merlin away, and took up a fighting stance, hand resting on his sword hilt. "How could I not have known? You've played me for a fool all this time. What are your secret plans?"

Merlin shook his head, tears rising to his eyes as he reached out pleadingly. "I only ever use my powers to help and protect you, Arthur. You'll be the greatest king this land has seen. If magic hadn't been banned, I would have told you long ago. How can you doubt that?" 

"I don't know what to believe. You're behaving so strangely, the only truth I see here, is the clear proof of your magic. And sorcery is banned for good reason. It is evil. You are evil."

Merlin took a step back, his chin rising defiantly. "I am not evil. Magic can be used for good. You wouldn't be alive, if not for my sorcery."

"How can I believe you?"

"I'm proud to be your servant, Arthur. One day, you will bring glory to Albion. You can only achieve that with me at your side. And I love you with all my heart. I will never harm you, or Camelot."

Arthur relaxed his stance. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I wish this was all a bad dream. Maybe it is. Maybe I am the one who has been ensorcelled."

They stood in silence for a moment, Merlin still with tears in his eyes, Arthur pale and stern. The candle flames and moonlight in the night made for an eerie, otherworldly mood.

"Leave me, Merlin," Arthur sighed. "Go straight to your room. Don't talk to anyone. Sleep, if you can. Maybe things will look different in the morning light. I cannot make a decision now, in the midst of all this sudden strangeness. You're not yourself, truth potion or no."

Merlin shook his head vehemently. "But Arthur..."

"Leave me and go straight to your room."

Merlin turned and left, dragging his feet. His heart was as heavy as lead. He had only wanted to finally confess his love for Arthur, hoping that Arthur would admit to having feelings for him in turn. How could things have gone so terribly wrong? Why couldn't Arthur at least appreciate the truth?

Merlin trudged back to the Court Physician's quarter, slithered by the still-snoring Gaius, fell on his own bed, and cried himself to sleep. 

**Arthur**

The morning sun brought no new counsel. Arthur had not been able to sleep for the remainder of the night, and his emotions were in turmoil. He was filled with rage at Merlin for having fooled him, rage at himself for being so gullible. Underneath the anger simmered disbelief in what he'd heard and seen. He hoped that he'd somehow been dreaming. Below it all, a jubilant little voice was singing, delighting in Merlin's love. He ruthlessly tried to squash that voice.

It was late morning when Merlin appeared, carrying a breakfast tray and smiling sunnily, although his face looked pale and drawn. "Rise and shine, it's a lovely day."

Arthur sat up, scowling. Was Merlin really going to pretend that nothing had happened?

"Get out of my sight," Arthur grumbled.

Merlin turned to him. "Well, you woke up in a fine mood today. Slept poorly, did you?"

"You know I did, you ninny. It's your fault. Don't think I'm letting this slide."

Merlin looked honestly confused. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Get out!" Arthur roared, looking for something to throw in Merlin's direction. 

Merlin shook his head and ducked out of the room in a hurry, making a disapproving tsk'ing sound. "I'll go ready your armour for the jousting sessions," he called, once protected by the oaken door. 

Arthur groaned, and let himself fall back on the pillows, scrubbing his hands across his face. Was there ever a more annoying riddle than his manservant? Had last night really happened? Was Merlin secretly a sorcerer? His clumsy, awkward, lovable, loyal Merlin, with the dopey smiles and the cute ears— could it be? Did Merlin love him? Had there really been a truth potion? Wasn't the whole thing most likely hallucinations brought on by an enchantment, maybe cast on Arthur by someone associated with King Odin? But how would Odin possibly know? How would anyone know that the way to completely crush Arthur's heart was to make him mistrust and dislike Merlin— maybe even give him no choice but to have Merlin executed according to the laws of the land?

Arthur listlessly ate his food, then dunked his entire head in the wash basin. His mind was on fire. 

Merlin didn't re-appear, and Arthur had to dress himself— another stressful ordeal to add to today's tally of indignities. 

Arthur set off in the direction of the armoury. Whatever happened, he did have to fulfil his duty to his men. Morgana floated by him in the corridor, Gwen in tow, both of them smiling at his unkempt appearance and wishing him a 'good morning'. He threw a baleful glare in their direction, and Morgana arched an eyebrow mockingly. "My, my, someone's really in a mood today. Don't take it out on your poor knights, Arthur, dear. They don't deserve your ire," she called after him. 

Arthur stormed off, not deigning to join in her stupid banter. 

Merlin waited for him in the armoury, hauberk and voiders at the ready. He ducked his head at the sight of Arthur's angry expression, and didn't meet Arthur's eyes. His whole posture betrayed nervousness. Or maybe it was guilt? In his doubt and frustration, Arthur nearly smacked Merlin, but he halted himself. First he had to distinguish between truths and lies, and to determine the proper course ahead, and then he'd act. But it didn't help matters that Merlin looked like a kicked puppy. A cute, confused, hurt puppy.

He let Merlin help him with the armour in withering silence, and mounted his horse, ready to do damage. Whatever Morgana had to say, his knights were in for it today.

* * * *

They continued much in the same way throughout the day. Merlin looked more and more miserable, and Arthur couldn't quell his temper even as his heart ached for them both. He considered asking Merlin point-blank if he was a sorcerer. But then, did he really want to hear the reply?

In the afternoon, Arthur sent Merlin to muck out the stables and went to see Gaius. If anyone knew the ins and outs of all this, it would be the old physician.

Gaius looked startled when Arthur barged in. "Merlin's not here, Arthur."

"I know he's not. I came to see you. Did you make him take some sort of truth potion last night?"

After a beat, Gaius mumbled, "A truth potion?"

"Yes. A truth potion."

"Now what could make you think such a thing, Arthur?"

"Oh, I don't know— maybe Merlin appearing in my chambers in the middle of the night, proving to me that he's a sorcerer and generally being very persistent about telling me the truth?"

Gaius turned pale. Reaching out to hold on to a chair, he sat down heavily. "Merlin did what?"

"He claimed you'd given him a potion. Is it true?" 

Gaius didn't reply at first. Eventually he asked, "What more did he say?"

Arthur's heart sank. So it was all true, then. Merlin was a sorcerer. And Merlin loved him! 

"He said nothing of importance. A lot of blather. You know Merlin, Gaius. I wouldn't have believed any of it, certainly not the bit about him having magic, the way he carried on— except he proved it to me."

Gaius suddenly looked older and more frail. "The truth potion has worn off by now. It removes all memories when it goes. Merlin remembers nothing. He won't know what he's told you."

"Oh."

"Please, Arthur, Merlin is like the son I never had. Give me time to get him out of Camelot. Let him live."

"So he really is a sorcerer, then?" 

"Merlin is— yes. He's one of the most powerful sorcerers in Albion. But he's also entirely devoted to you, Arthur."

"Powerful, Merlin? That's ridiculous!" Arthur tried to make the big word fit the image of gangly, clumsy Merlin, tripping over his own feet and being an idiot half the time. 

"It's also nothing more than the truth. Please give me time to send him away to safety. I will be forever in your debt. Think of his poor mother."

Arthur stood in silence for a moment, pondering Gaius' words. So Merlin had been telling the truth last night, every last word, all of it. 

"He's lied to me all this time. How can I ever trust him again?" he mused aloud.

Gaius frowned, confused. "He's had to lie in order to stay close to you, Arthur. He's been serving and protecting you every day. But I'm not asking you to trust him, merely to let him live."

"Do you think magic can be used for good, Gaius?"

"I know it can, Arthur. Merlin has saved your life more than once, including yesterday. That has to count for something?"

The pieces of the Merlin puzzle were falling into place in Arthur's mind. He still felt betrayed, but he also felt strangely elated. Maybe sorcery wasn't the ultimate dealbreaker?

"I want to have it out with him, Gaius. I swear to you that I won't harm him, and if it comes to that, I'll give him time to flee from Camelot. I guess he's earned that much."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur turned to go. As he opened the door, a thought struck him. "Not a word about this to my father, Gaius. You know how that would go!"

Gaius looked up and nodded, a strange expression crossing his face, as if he'd swallowed something peculiar. "You may count on my absolute discretion in this matter, Sire."

** Merlin**

When Arthur sent for him to serve the evening meal in his chambers, Merlin nearly fled. He was exhausted from this day of cowering under Arthur's intense, unexplained rage. If only he'd known where he'd misstepped, what had made Arthur suddenly see red in his direction, so he could put things to rights. But he genuinely had no idea. Yesterday had been an ordinary day, just another one where he'd saved Arthur's life, with Arthur none the wiser.

Merlin knocked on the door and tip-toed into the room, walking on eggshells.

Arthur sat in one of the carved wooden chairs, but he'd pulled it away from the table, as if he planned to leap up at the slightest provocation. He was dressed in his white shirt, and his dishevelled hair looked as if he'd been trying to pull it out by the roots, but it still gleamed faintly in the soft evening light. Merlin blinked. How incredibly handsome Arthur was!

Leaning his head in one hand, Arthur drummed the fingers of the other slowly against the chair arm, and observed Merlin like a hawk. 

Neither of them spoke while Merlin laid out the meal. His hands were shaking slightly, and he managed to spill some of the prince's wine on the table.

Arthur grimaced. "You're the worst servant I've ever had, Merlin. I don't think you'll ever change for the better."

These were common complaints, and there was a slight note of fondness in Arthur's voice. Merlin looked up, hopeful that the tide had turned. Noticing a glimmer in Arthur's eyes, he finally dared risk a tiny smile in return. "I'm sorry. I'm doing my best."

"Hmmmm." Arthur reached for the wine goblet and drank deeply. 

"If that is all then, I'll be going," Merlin said, his heart a little lighter and his back a little straighter than when he entered the room.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Sit down, Merlin."

Merlin sat. 

"Sooooo— " Arthur paused. Strangely and uncharacteristically, he seemed at a loss for words. Finally, he barreled on.

"Last night you stopped by to tell me you're a sorcerer, Merlin. I was not amused."

Merlin's heart dropped. He was genuinely confused. "Me? No, I certainly didn't. You must have been drunk— or rather, dreaming," he amended. He plastered his well-practiced guileless, slightly stupid look firmly on his face.

"I guess so. Because a sorcerer obviously wouldn't spend his life polishing my armour, cleaning my floors, and serving me my meals," Arthur said.

Merlin grinned. "That's right! Me, a sorcerer? That's such a joke. I would never..."

"Except that you actually gave me proof. You lit all the candles in this room with a snap of your fingers."

"No, I couldn't have!" Merlin blurted. "That had to be a dream, Arthur. I don't need to snap my fingers for such a simple spell— uhm, eh, well, I mean...."

Merlin met Arthur's piercing eyes and didn't find another word to say. He couldn't believe he had really said that. His mind went blank, while his heart started going overtime. 

Arthur shook his head and lifted his goblet for another draught. "And to think I actually believed you couldn't keep any secret to save your life. You're a sly one, Merlin. Here you've been practicing magic right under my nose. Apparently your sorcery is powerful. Who knows what illegalities you've committed?" 

"Arthur, please believe me. I never meant you or Camelot any harm. I've only helped you, all this time. And I would have told you, too, except for—"

"Do you trust me, Merlin?"

"I do," Merlin replied sincerely. Now that the cat was out of the bag at last, there was a strange sense of relief. A burden had been lifted from his shoulders, although he did not yet know if it would be replaced by a millstone around his neck, or a burning pyre at his feet. "Sorcery carries the death sentence, Arthur. And you have many reasons to distrust magic. How could I tell you, and still remain by your side?"

Once more, Arthur drummed his fingers on the chair arm. "So, what do I do, now that I do know?"

Merlin looked down, twisting his fingers. "That is for you to decide, Arthur."

"I thought I knew you. I feel like you've played me for a fool."

"That was never my intention. I would never mock you."

"Why do I not completely believe that? I recall some peculiar incidents. They make much more sense now."

"Life is so serious sometimes, and duties can be heavy." Merlin glanced at Arthur, trying to gauge his mood. He couldn't read Arthur's expression. "When you behave like the worst of arrogant prats, it's tempting to fight back. Just a little, just for fun."

"You are insolent. Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin did shut up. He waited for Arthur's next move. 

Abruptly rising from his chair, Arthur paced to the window and stood for a while, looking out into the dusk. Faint calls and the trampling of many feet could be heard from the courtyard. It was time for the changing of the guard.

"And you've been protecting me on the sly, have you?" Arthur eventually said, returning to his chair. "Exactly how powerful are you, Merlin? Can you drop whole trees on attacking ruffians?

"Yes."

"Can your magic hurl heavy spears to skewer rabid boars?"

"Yes."

"Can you change the course of crossbow bolts in mid-air?"

"Yes, that was me, yesterday."

"I want to defend myself, Merlin. How can I trust in my own abilities as a fighter if there's a sorcerer behind me, swatting every challenge and danger out of the way?"

Merlin sensed that they'd turned an important corner— Arthur was speaking as if he wanted him to stay. He considered his reply carefully. "You've won fights and tournaments fair and square. You are an inspiration to your men. And even when I did help you— just a little, because your opponent was using dirty and dangerous tricks— the victory was always yours."

"I wish to win battles fairly. I need to prove to myself that I can. I won't have some magical busybody interfering."

"Arthur, you're the best swordsman in Albion. You're Camelot's champion. Nobody beats you in an honest fight. But your enemies do not always fight honourably. Those archer assassins and their ambush yesterday proved that. And some magic users will use their powers to harm you too, that cannot be denied. You can't fight what you can't even see or sense."

"Would you stand by and not use magic if I ordered you to? You are my servant, after all. You're supposed to obey, Merlin, incomprehensible as that word may seem to you."

Merlin squirmed. "If I knew that you'd had time to understand the danger and had freely made your mind up, yes. But if lethal danger comes out of nowhere, launched by people with evil intentions, why would you give me such an order?"

Arthur sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me. Why are you so intent on this, anyway?"

"You came to Ealdor and helped me and my mum. Ealdor isn't even in Camelot. I owe you."

"With all those times you've apparently saved me from harm, I think that debt has long since been repaid."

"There's a prophecy that you are the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion. I believe that," Merlin continued piously. It felt strange to say that to Arthur's face, however much Merlin had thought about it. "It's my fate to serve you and stay at your side while you achieve your destiny, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head. "So many big words, Merlin. Are you sure there isn't also a prophecy I will travel to the moon and bring back all their old and stinking cheese? Prophecies and old wives' tales are twelve a penny."

Merlin pursed his lips and frowned. Now Arthur was just being unreasonable. But there had been no talk of executions, no mention of exile. Things were looking up. He wasn't about to ruin this now.

After a long silence, Arthur finally spoke again, fixing Merlin with inscrutable eyes. "Last night, when you stopped by, you said that you wanted me to kiss you."

Merlin couldn't have been more taken aback if Arthur had suddenly pronounced his intention to join the next Druid fertility festival.

"W-what? No! You're joking, right?"

"So it isn't true?"

"Why would I say such a thing? You must have been dreaming."

"Do you actually believe that my dreams involve kissing you?"

Merlin gaped, at a complete loss for words. Every answer he could think of was bound to reveal the longing in his heart. He felt himself blushing; from the sudden heat he knew that his ears had turned a bright pink.

Helping him out of his misery at last, Arthur reached out to take Merlin's hand and pulled him closer. "Well, if that is what you believe I dream of, you are entirely right."

"Arthur—"

"Yes, Merlin."

Knees turning to jelly, heart taking flight, Merlin couldn't remain on his feet. Arthur's gentle tug on his hand was all it took to land him awkwardly in Arthur's lap. 

Merlin felt as if he was melting or floating, he wasn't sure which. Arthur's face was right next to his, and Arthur's eyes were filled with a little amusement and a lot of honest affection. 

"Do you want me to kiss you, then?" Arthur prodded.

"If you haven't realized the answer by now, you total prat, you never will."

"I'll take that as a yes," Arthur whispered, and leaned in to seek Merlin's lips with his own. 

Merlin had dreamed of this. He had wished for this. But the reality of it was much better than anything he could have imagined. He lifted his hands to caress the back of Arthur's neck, clinging to him. Arthur's embrace tightened. Their kiss deepened.

At last they had to part, both of them gasping for air. Arthur looked flushed and sweaty. Merlin had to loosen his neckerchief. It was too warm. He grinned, amazed.

"Well. I guess that settles it," Arthur laughed, nuzzling Merlin's exposed collarbone. "I can't send you away. I was so worried that there would be no other solution, that I would lose you. It drove me wild with rage."

"I noticed that." Merlin's voice suddenly turned dry. "I just didn't understand why."

"I love you, Merlin. And since you are a dangerous sorcerer, I'll have to keep you very close at all times, so I know what you're up to."

"You— you love me? Can it really be true?"

"Do you need some more convincing?" Arthur gave Merlin's lips a meaningful look. 

"Arthur, I love you too. With all my heart."

Outside, night was setting in. It was dark when they finally let go of each other. Merlin was so happy, he wanted to sing and dance and throw magical butterflies all around. He balled his fists and scrunched his eyes up just to keep himself from exploding with joy.

"Believe it or not, I'm hungry," Arthur muttered.

"So am I. Ravenous," Merlin replied, lighting the candle on the table with a soft spell.

"Show-off. Go fetch us some food."

"Us?"

"I am a considerate lover. I don't want you to drop dead of hunger and exhaustion, Merlin. We have some planning to do."

Merlin dutifully trotted towards the door, feeling as if he was walking on air, when a sudden thought struck him. "I don't understand what I was doing in your room last night, confessing all my secrets. I don't remember any of it."

"You must have been sleepwalking."

"Maybe."

"Dangerous business, sleepwalking. I think you need to move into my antechamber, so I can keep an eye on you at night," Arthur said. 

"Oh, I'd like that."

"It's settled, then," Arthur said with a contented sigh, smiling up at him.

Moonlight slipped in through the stained-glass windows like a love spell, painting the interior in the shimmering rainbow colours of Merlin's happy heart.

**Morgana**

She woke with a start, panic closing in. She'd had another dream, a terrible nightmare. In the moments between sleep and waking it still filled her entire mind with fear, and sent her heart racing. She fought the terror, pushing back, and suddenly one of her windows crashed open. She heard a crack, followed by the glass shattering. Chill night air seeped into the room and made the curtains flutter.

Morgana sat up, searching for the firesteel with trembling fingers. It was so dark! 

A small flame appeared, burning steadily despite the draft. She yelped, taken aback. Her candle had apparently lit itself. Except that she knew, at the bottom of her heart, that she herself had lit it. It had to be magic. Dangerous magic. She'd probably broken her own window, too. She started to cry.

There was a knock on the door, so soft that she barely heard it. "Morgana? Is everything all right?" It was Merlin's voice.

She wanted to tell him that everything was fine, so that he'd go away. But she couldn't get the words out. Her mind was in turmoil and her fears were clawing at her from every side.

"What's taking you so long? I'm starving! Uh—what is it, Merlin?" she heard Arthur say on the other side of the door. 

"I heard worrying noises from Morgana's room, a crash, and something almost like a scream," Merlin answered him. "She's not answering when I knock."

There was a harder knock on her door, followed by loud banging, and then Arthur called; "Morgana? Morgana, I'm coming in."

"No," she cried. "Leave me alone!"

He entered anyhow, of course. Arthur was predictable like that. She tried as best she could to pull herself together. 

Arthur was barefoot in a loose shirt and breeches, and looked unusually rumpled. His mouth was strangely swollen. Merlin, behind him, carried a tray filled with fruit, dumplings, pickled eggs, and a bottle of wine. 

Morgana swiped at her eyes and put on her most haughty expression. "Really, Arthur? Go away and enjoy your mysterious nightly feast" - she gestured at Merlin's tray - "and don't barge in here when I'm asleep. It was a nightmare, that's all."

Arthur looked around. "It's cold. What happened to your window?"

"I don't know. The wind must have wrenched it open."

"Weird. There's barely a light breeze."

"Did you dream of the future?" Merlin asked, changing the topic out of the blue. 

Hesitating for a moment, she eventually nodded. "Yes. But it won't come real, of course. Gaius assures me so every day. The nightmares are just so— vivid...."

Merlin placed the tray on the floor and moved forward. He glanced at Arthur, then turned back to her. "I think you're a seer, Morgana."

"Of course not," she huffed. 

Arthur looked from one to the other of them, uncertain. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It's a form of magic, yes."

"Get out, you two! You have some nerve, invading my room in the middle of the night and accusing me of sorcery. Just because my window broke...." 

Arthur disregarded her. "Is there something you can do?" he asked Merlin.

"Would you allow that?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin looked back at Morgana. His eyes, meeting hers, suddenly turned bright gold, two shining stars of hope in the murk of her room. "Let me help you, Morgana," he said.

**Gwen**

The four of them rode out one bright fall morning. Gwen, Arthur and Merlin were joining Morgana on her annual pilgrimage to her father's hillside grave.

Arthur had fended off Uther's insistence that they bring more guards with them. Gwen had heard the prince insisting that a small company would more easily make the journey unnoticed, and that Arthur himself would be able to fight off any attackers, should that become necessary. Uther had listened to his words, glanced down into the yard, his eyes pausing for a moment when they reached Merlin, and then had given in without further argument. It really was quite strange, considering Uther's usual paranoia.

But all the more did the four of them enjoy the ride.

Alone in the forest, hidden from the court's prying eyes, Arthur and Merlin were free to make the most endearingly googly eyes at each other. It was quite amusing, and very sweet. Gwen had a hard time keeping herself from chuckling fondly, and Morgana rolled her eyes.

Gwen got to watch Merlin instructing Morgana in magic, too. Morgana had told her their big secret months ago, but it still was a bit unnerving to see her and Merlin riding side by side with golden eyes, practicing spells and making flames appear and disappear at will. 

She fell in next to Arthur. Their horses ambled along, and there was silence except for bird-song from the trees and the occasional muttered spell and words of instruction from Merlin.

Gwen looked sideways at Arthur. "Have you truly gotten used to this?"

He shrugged. "I suppose so. I trust the both of them with my life, and so do you, I think? Magic is part of who they are. They didn't choose it, the magic chose them."

Gwen smiled. "Morgana is much happier now. And she sleeps well at night. Fighting the magic wore her out."

"We have to be careful, that's all. I cannot publicly go against my father. But one day...."

Gwen nodded. Uther was a powerful king and a dangerous man. Arthur was doing much in accepting Merlin and Morgana's magic, and more so in loving Merlin. She imagined Uther's accusing screams of 'sorcery!' if he ever were to find out. No, this was as far as they could go at present. "One day, when you are king, things will be different," she said with certainty.

Arthur turned his attention away from her, scanning the dense forest on either side of their path. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gwen asked, a little nervously. She always felt most at ease within the solid walls of Camelot.

"The forest has turned quiet. The birds have stopped singing." Arthur righted himself in the saddle and slowly drew his sword. "Merlin, Morgana, watch out," he whispered.

The very next moment, the forest seemed to explode with men pouring in from every direction, wielding swords and axes, and yelling loudly. Arthur rode to meet the foremost one, making short shrift of the man, who dropped to the ground with a scream. 

Gwen struggled to keep her mare in check. It seemed to her as if she was in the middle of a whirlwind of battle. Arthur engaged two men at once, his sword flashing. Merlin's eyes glowed bright as the sun while he gestured at one ruffian after the other, sending them flying backwards. Morgana had drawn her dagger and slashed at the hands that were trying to pull her from her horse, even as she muttered some spell under her breath to set the attackers' clothes on fire. 

The fight was over as quickly as it'd begun. The remaining bandits fled for their lives, and Gwen found herself with her companions in the middle of a circle of dead or severely wounded men. 

Arthur grinned, wiping sweat and a few blood spatters from his face. "Well fought! We make an excellent fighting squad, if I may say so myself."

Morgana laughed, her voice shaking slightly. "Yes, indeed we do. It makes all the difference now that I know how to use my powers. But who are these men? Why did they attack us?"

Arthur jumped from his horse and strode over to one of the wounded men, kneeling down beside him and pulling him up by the front of his padded tunic. "What was your purpose in attacking us?"

The man glanced fearfully towards Merlin, and gurgled a brief reply. "Hengist wanted to abduct the Lady Morgana for ransom."

"Hengist?" Morgana asked.

"One of the bandit kings in the far hills, I believe," Arthur replied, letting the man drop. "They must be aware of your pilgrimage."

Morgana shuddered. "Good thing we came so well prepared."

"Hush," Arthur said. "I hear a horse!"

Moments later, they could all hear the rider approaching, and once more they readied for battle. Soon, the horse appeared, racing down the path in their direction. The rider pulled up once he became aware of them, and raised one hand in greeting or surprise. "Prince Arthur. Merlin. Gwen?" 

Gwen blushed despite herself. "Lancelot! Whatever are you doing here?"

Lancelot looked around at the many bandits littering the path. "I happened to hear about the planned attack. I came to warn you, or at the very least, fight for you. But it seems I am too late, and you didn't need my help." He shook his head in wonder. 

"Nevertheless, I thank you. We were outnumbered," Arthur said, wiping his sword and re-sheathing it. "It's good to see you again, Lancelot. How have you been?"

"I've been travelling around, staying here and there," Lancelot said evasively. He nudged his horse forward and reached out to shake Merlin's hand. "How are you, Merlin? Is Arthur still running you ragged?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes and no. He's still the old Arthur, but we have found more common ground since your time in Camelot." He let his eyes go golden, and a small fire-dragon appeared on his palm, alighted, and dissolved in the air. 

"Show-off," Arthur grumbled.

Lancelot gasped. "Arthur knows? He accepts it?" 

"What? Lancelot knew already?" Arthur groused.

Merlin sighed. "I didn't tell him, Arthur. But he used his eyes and his wit, and I can't help that."

"Hrrmp."

Morgana shook her head at them. "Be civil, you two! Lancelot, please join us for the onwards ride. It's a pleasure to see you again," she said graciously. 

"But what about the wounded bandits?" Gwen asked uncertainly. She didn't really want to tend to them, but neither could they just leave them to die.

Lancelot looked around, taking in the silent forest. "Their companions who fled must be close by. Once we ride on, they'll soon return."

Arthur nodded. "Let's move on."

Holding back his horse, Lancelot fell in next to Gwen. She smiled at him. He reached out and gently took her hand in his. "My lady, how have you been? I've been thinking of you."

"I'm not a lady, Lancelot."

"You are to me, and always will be."

Morgana looked back at them and grinned approvingly. She prodded her horse to catch up with Merlin and Arthur, riding in front, and urged them along. "Come on, you two. Let's give the lovebirds some space to get properly re-acquainted."

Gwen wanted to protest that they weren't lovebirds, but looking into Lancelot's eyes, she wasn't really so sure about that.

She had never enjoyed a long ride more.

**Coda**

They still sing beautiful songs and tell exciting tales of Camelot's golden age. 

Everyone has heard of the noble and wise king Arthur, and his powerful consort, Merlin the court sorcerer. The stories include the beautiful and enigmatic sorceress Morgana, frequently at odds with the king, but ultimately his truest ally. And the bards sing of Arthur's First Knight, Sir Lancelot, and his beloved Lady Guinevere. 

The accounts of their many heroic deeds and adventures, and how they turned Albion into a fair land with justice and prosperity for all, reverberate through the centuries. Some facts may have been lost in the telling, and a few embellishments have been added by imaginative storytellers along the way. But at the core, when the legends speak in awe of valour, love and glory, they tell the truth, and nothing but the truth.  
  


* * *** The End *** * * 


End file.
